The New Meaning of Scary
by KillerDramaQueen44
Summary: takes place after curse of chucky and it has old characters in it and no bad reviews aloud but don't be afraid to state a review its a good story that you will love
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Alice sat in the doctor's office and all she could think about was Nica, Chucky, and the death of her so called family. The doctor held Alice's arm and drew some blood. "Ow" Alice screamed. The doctor then put her blood in a scanner and told her "go sit in the waiting room with the police officer". She looked at the doctor with a weird look then walked in the waiting room and sat in the chair. Alice looked across the room and saw a mirror and her eyes glow green and then she hears Chucky's evil laugh then she quickly closed her eyes then opened them and her eyes looked normal.

The doctor walked in and talked to the officer and Alice tried to listen in but the officer kept pointing at the chair for her to sit still. Alice pouted and sat there for a good long minute till the officer walked up to Alice and said "let's go" The officer took Alice's hand and took her to the cop car parked out front and had her sit in the passenger seat. She buckled her seat belt then asked the officer "where are we going now?" "The doctor tested your DNA, your family that died they were not your real family." Alice looked shocked but somehow she had a feeling they were not her family. Her mother and father looked nothing like her and besides that real parents wouldn't try to make you go to private school unless they wanted you gone.

Alice saw they pulled up at a house. It was nice. The officer helped Alice out of the car and got her stuff. A man and a woman and a sixteen year old girl with her hair dyed blond and she wore all black. The officer then talked to the two adults. The woman had blond hair and the man had brown hair then the officer walked over to Alice and said "this is Jessie and jade their going to be your new foster parents and this is Jamie your real sister". Jamie stood there and smirked. Alice watched the cop drive away and then she wanted to cry as she thought of chucky and her "grandmother" and then Jamie said "don't worry kid things will get better". Jamie hugged her sister unaware they have a dark past all together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: sorry the last chapter was so short but this one will be a bit longer and we are getting to some info on Jamie and Alice so don't fear ….on second thought you can XD. Now enjoy chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2**

It has been about a week since Jamie got any sleep, she kept having nightmares of how she came to this world. Alice was just lucky to have Jamie around. Alice didn't sleep much, all she could think about was chucky and he so called family. Alice looked over at Jamie who was looking at her then asked "can't sleep?" Jamie smiled "I was going to ask you the same thing". Alice got out of her bed and crawled in Jamie's bed and hugged her. "I love you" Alice said quietly. Jamie had never been told that before by anyone, not even Jessie or jade. Jamie then said "I …" Then lightning struck and both girls shrieked then giggled. Both girls fell asleep after that, Jamie had a nightmare of how she was born all she saw was a woman on the floor and heard two men fighting and then she woke up and it was morning.

Alice was dressed in a pink dress with black tights and she had a jacket on. Jamie looked at her and asked "where are you going?" Alice shrugged and Jessie walked in and said "Jamie get dressed were going on a vacation." Jamie looked confused, but she got dressed in dark skinny jeans a black t-shirt with combat boots and a fishnet glove then she grabbed her phone and headphones and walked to the car. Alice walked close behind and held Jades hand. The two sisters got in the back seat and Jessie and jade sat up front and Jessie stepped on the gas hard and drove away from their house fast.

As they drove away, a woman in a dark colored dress and short blond hair walked out of the darkness and smirked lighting a cigarette and then walked to her car that was parked next to their house and then chucky poked his head up and said "they left quick tiff". Tiffany smirked and giggled and said "it looks like they saw a ghost". Tiff started the car and fallowed close behind. Jessie and jade looked at each other and thought it coldent be they are dead we killed them they are dead. Tiffany who was following close behind called Glenda and said "remember the plan and don't tease your brother". Glenda smirked and said "but I would never". She hung up and looked at a crying glen and shouted "Don't be such a baby". Glen then said "but why are we doing this? I mean they are good people". Glenda looked at him and smirked "who said we were going after just them". Glen feared his sister but grabbed her hand and nodded and waited for the serial killers they call mom and dad.

Jessie pulled up to a train station and grabbed Alice and jade helped Jamie out of the car and they rushed for the train that was headed for Canada and that was very far from where they are living. Tiffany pulled up a few spaces away and had Glenda grab chucky and she held glens hand and chucky just rolled his eyes "don't baby him". Tiffany growled "shut up ass hole". They got on the train and sat in a section far from Jessie and jade and the two girls and waited. Tiffany "do you think it's them?" Chucky smirked and said "it has to be". Then a man with brown hair came on. It was Andy Barclay and he was with three woman. They walked to the same section that Jessie and jade were in. "all according to plan". Chucky said with a evil smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the train traveled at a slow speed Jessie got more and more angry. Jessie then looked at jade and said "what is taking so long?" Jade smiled and said "its ok we are far away from you know who". Jessie then got up to go to the bathroom and Alice looked at Jamie and ask "what's wrong with them?" Jamie then shrugged and then put her ear buds in and watched videos on you tube.

Jessie splashed water in his face he felt messed up since the last time he saw chucky and tiffany in hacky sack. Then Jessie looked out the door and saw his wife and his two foster kids that were just sitting there. He smiled. Then the train stopped and picked up Andy's old friend Tyler as he got on the train Andy hugged him and had him sit a seat close by. Alice got up and skipped around in a different section and tripped and fell and sat there about to cry.

Tiffany had snuck up to where the train driver was and the train driver looked at her and said with a stern voice "mam, I am going to have to ask you to go back to your..." before he could say anything else she slit his neck with a nail file and put the train on audio piolet. As she walked out she locked the door and then saw Alice with tears and then said "aw sweet face did you get a boo boo?" Alice nodded and then tiffany kissed her knee and smiled at her and sent her back to her seat. As the train kept going, Chucky unhooked the part of the train that was full of people he didn't want to bother with and the part of the train that held his victims and his family. Andy noticed the train had stopped and so did Kyle and his mother. Alice got scared and Jamie looked around and asked "Did we stop?" then they all heard a familiar laugh and heard a man voice say "friends till the end remember ?" That's when they saw chucky come out of the shadows with tiffany glen and Glenda.

Jessie then shouted "No go away get away." Jessie then ran to the door and struggled to open it and Glenda grabbed a gun and shot him five times in the back and he fell to the ground dead. Jade screamed and cried and Alice looked at her scared and Jamie wanted to freak out.

Jade heled her dead husband crying. Glenda then said "Wow winy little bitch isn't she?" Chucky smirked "should have saw her when she was seventeen she was a very winy bitch". Alice then said "Stop cursing". Chucky then said "hello Alice". Alice then sat back and held Jamie's hand as chucky and tiffany came closer. Jade stood up and said "Don't you dare". Tiffany then smiled and said "aw sweet-face, we do". She then shot jade in the head and watched her fall over dead. That's when Jamie and Alice relied that they were in hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Andy looked at chucky with fear and hatred. "You ass hole" Tyler said with anger and kicked chucky then Glenda wailed on him yelling "Don't touch my daddy!" Alice and Jamie were so terrified they ran into the other part of the train and hid under the seats. Chucky looked around then aimed the gun at Tyler and said "No games, where are the two girls." Tyler just looked at him with anger, then chucky smacked him in the face with the gun. "Where are they?" Tiffany said with an attitude. Tyler then said "I saw them go in the other section". Kyle looked at him and said "why did you say anything? They are just kids!" Tyler then asked "do you want to die?" Tiffany helped him up and pushed him in his seat. Glen tried to open the door. "It's locked." He stated as he tried to open the door. Glenda rolled her eyes and pushed glen out of the way and said "move it pussy". Glenda got into a fighting stance and kicked the door in.

Alice and Jamie saw the door fly and crawled under the seats farther away. Tiffany walked in and smirked. "Oh where could they be?" she said sarcastically as she got on the ground and grabbed Jamie's leg. Jamie let out a loud scream and was pulled out from the seats and then she shouted "Alice run!" Alice got up and tried to run to the front of the train, but tiffany scooped her up and Alice screamed. "I don't think so sweet faces." Tiffany said as she sat them in seats and tied them up. Jamie then said "you're going to go to jail for killing my foster parents." Chucky just laughed and said "we could, but who's going to tell?" Glenda then slid a box to tiffany and opened it. Tiffany pulled out a laptop with a DNA Scanner connected to it and then she pulled out four needles and two already had been filled with blood.

Chucky lifted Alice's sleeve and tiffany stuck the needle in her arm and drew some blood. They did the same with Jamie. Alice had tears rolling down her cheeks, tiffany wiped her face. "Shh, its ok sweet face." Alice then looked at chucky "you said you were my friend." She said as she cried a little wanting to be let go. Glenda slapped her hand on Jamie's shoulder and said "nice sister you got there". Jamie closed her eyes and saw parts of her past, she saw a blonde haired doll under a table shushing her. The doll held a knife in her hand kneeling by intestines and a dead guy. Jamie then opened her eyes and she saw it was dark and then she noticed she was untied and saw Alice sleeping next to her.

Jamie stood up, and looked in the other part of the train and saw glen and Glenda guarding the others, but saw that Andy's mom wasn't there. "Sad isn't it?" tiffany said standing behind her. Tiffany then grabbed her hand and Jamie sit down. "You killed her?" Jamie asked tilting her hand. Tiffany shook her head "She died in her sleep." Tiffany said. Andy then walked in and said "she's telling the truth, she was already very sick". Alice then woke up and rubbed her little green eyes "How long we were asleep?" Jamie asked as she picked up Alice. "For an Hour." Tiffany said loading her gun. Jamie looked at tiffany and saw kindness in her and noticed she had a connective bond towards Alice and herself. Chucky then walked in dusting himself off "bodies are buried." He said with a grin. Tiffany smiled and rolled her eyes. Glen ran in with tears in his eyes and said "That woman hit me." Glen pointed his figure at the woman in the back in the wheel chair. She then looked up with an evil grin. It was Nica.

"You Bastard I can't wait to take away your family just like you took away mine." She stated as she smirked and rolled towards them. Then the computer beeped, the DNA results came back. "Positive." Chucky said with a smirk. Chucky looked at Nica and said "I wonder if you could explain to Alice why her so called parents lied to her". Nica looked up at Alice who was crying and backed away as Nica grabbed her, Alice pushed away and ran to the front seat. "I will kill you, Ass hole!" Nica shouted as she rolled faster to run over chucky. That's when a gun fire went off and nica fell to the floor dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chucky aimed a gun at Andy and Kyle and told them to bury the body. Jamie shivered as Glenda walked by. "Wow that's rude, bitch" Glenda said as she looked at Jamie. Jamie then frowned and said "No, it's not like that, its …well I don't feel well for some reason". Alice then looked at her sister and held her hand "its ok." Alice said as she felt her hand was dripping of sweat. Then Jamie collapsed on the floor.

Kyle ran over to help her in her seat and looked around. "What happened here?" Tiffany asked as she walked in with her arms crossed. "She fell." Alice said with a cute look on her face. Tiffany smirked and said "I could see that". Tiffany then felt her head and then looked at the others and said "she's burning up".

Andy walked in with dirt and blood on his shirt. "Maybe she has the flu." Kyle said with a confused looked. "Wouldn't we be all sick if that was the case?" Glen asked. Glenda hit him in the back of the head and said "she doesn't have the flu because I checked her records she had her shots."

"Then what could it be?" Andy said looking at the girl with the others. Jamie was sleeping there dreaming of her past yet again and she tried to wake up but couldn't. All Jamie could see in her past was glen/ Glenda as a doll and her mother on the floor and hear chucky yelling and she was under the hospital bed.

Jamie woke up an hour later and looked around and saw everyone was asleep and then she looked and saw tiffany asleep next to her.

Jamie smiled then got up and looked out the window and saw a lot of graves. That's when she saw chucky standing a few feet away from her. "Want to talk about it?" Jamie asked. Chucky looked confused and asked "Talk about what?" as he walked closer.

Jamie was thinking of her question and then had a flash of memory of chucky and tiffany stood over her and the question came to her mind quickly. "Why do you kill?" She asked tilting her head as chucky stopped in his tracks and looked around. Chucky then asked "what was that?" then Jamie teared up and looked at the doll and asked one last time.

"Why do you kill people daddy?" Tiffany was awake looking at the teenager and chucky looked at her too. Then they saw she was shaking. Tiffany stood up and got down to her level "Sweetie, what makes you think we are your parents?" Tiff asked while holding her close.

Jamie looked up at her and had a blank expression on her face and held her hand tight.

"Because I was there with glen and Glenda when we first became a family." Jamie said as she walked outside frowning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jamie stood out in the cold holding her jacket on her tight. She was still sweating and then she sat down on the ground and looked at the moon and asked "Why me?" Then Alice walked out and sat next to her and held her hand no matter how sweaty it was. "We are together in this." Alice said as she squeezed her hand. Jamie looked at her sister and just hugged her. Andy looked at them.

Andy wanted his own revenge so he walked into the train and that's when chucky got pissed off.

"Hey! Get back to work!" Chucky yelled. Andy turned to him and punched him in his jaw and took his gun and pushes Glen, Glenda, and Tiffany in a closet and closed it and picked up chucky and pinned him to the wall with a sinister grin. "Killing you wouldn't do it …" Andy said "…you would just come back I will take who you cherish more". Alice and Jamie walked in.

"Andy what's going on?" Alice asked as she tilted her head. Andy aimed the gun at Jamie and shot her in the shoulder and she fell over crying applying pressure.

Andy grabbed Alice and took her to front of the train. Chucky walked to Jamie. "You ok kid?" Chucky asked. Jamie nodded with tears as she stood up and unlocked the closet door. "Jamie!" Tiffany shouted in fear and hugged her and helped her with her shoulder.

Jaime hugged tiffany and looked up at her. "We need to go find Alice". Jamie stood up and kicked down the door revealing the dark past that's been hidden from her and Alice. Pictures of both of them and a young boy who wore a rock and roll tee-shirt and had long hair.

…..It was a young Charles lee ray.


End file.
